


梦魇.9

by roy_shark



Category: lol - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:02:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22558327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roy_shark/pseuds/roy_shark
Summary: 神和怪物，谁会更奋不顾身？
Kudos: 2





	梦魇.9

**Author's Note:**

> 神和怪物，谁会更奋不顾身？

9

  
几个小时后，阿卡丽给躺在医院里的凯隐带去了奈久里的尸检，并通知了他案件的告破：

“三十分钟前有人来自首了，他承认自己在昨天闯入了你们的住所，用桌子上的枪打死了发现他的奈久里。”

凯隐没有说话，阿卡丽继续说道：

“抓到了凶手，你看起来好像不太高兴。”

“他是谁？”凯隐问道。

“名字我不太记得了，好像是个医生，精神科医生。”阿卡丽回应道，“劫很担心你的状态，他没有时间来看望你，他托慎回来处理你的事了。”

凯隐抬头，看向自己的同事，他能够感觉到碎裂的眼球在绷带下转动。

“还有什么值得处理的事吗？”

“是关于你把自己眼睛捅了的这件事，悉达•凯隐。”阿卡丽也看向他，“奈久里之前向劫反馈过你的问题，惊恐发作虽然不是什么大问题……”

“所以呢？他是来给我做诊疗的？”凯隐打断了她。

“对，他觉得这次的事给你带来了很大的伤害。”

凯隐没有再看她了。

“让他走吧。我不需要。”

阿卡丽起身，她伸手，拿回了凯隐一眼也没有去看的尸检。

“你拒绝我没用，他要带一份报告回去给劫。他大概下午四点到，祝你顺利。”

3月24日，冷掉的三明治躺在污水里。

凯隐抬起头，现在正在下雨。在这条路的尽头，被害人正在奔跑，他跑了很久，几乎是拼尽全力，而后，他被人从打倒了，后脑的血渗进泥水里，凶器是一把未开刃的消防斧，这是重要的证据之一。

凯隐看到了凶手的脸，他站在那儿，看着对方接下来的动作——他从被害人身上拿走了钱，慌乱又粗暴地撸走了手腕上的手表。凯隐凑近了一些，凶手的瞳孔看起来不太正常，他磕了药，而且剂量还不小。他们不认识，他也仅仅是需要钱——用一把没有开刃的消防斧抢钱，也许他最开始也没想过会到杀人的地步。

“一场好戏。”拉亚斯特的声音从凯隐的背后传来。

“他最后怎么处理的凶器？”凯隐看着凶手远去。

“也许就藏在衣柜里，和那块表一起。他是个警惕的家伙，如果你直接去找他，他可能会朝你开枪。”拉亚斯特把手指顶在了凯隐的腰上，“嘣。”

周围的环境慢慢发生了变化，雨消失了，他们回到了公寓之中，凯隐回过头，看了一眼后面的家伙。

“如果他没有意识到自己杀了人，他就不会朝我开枪。”

“他会的，因为他只是‘不确定’，在看到你之后，他就会确定了。”

凯隐在沙发上坐下，拉亚斯特绕了个圈，走到了他的身后，他靠在了他的肩膀上，用手盖住了他的额头。

“我不会那么蠢。”凯隐说道。

“他和那些因憎恨和满足心理快感的杀人犯们不一样，对他来说，意识到自己杀了人是一种折磨。”

“你很了解，因为你们是同类。”凯隐抬头看着他，“那么，憎恨和心理快感，你是哪一种？”

“我是第四种。”

拉亚斯特认真地回应道，他凑近了凯隐的脸，冰冷的手指微微用力。就在此时，凯隐被惊醒了，闹钟吵醒了他，拉亚斯特的话也只剩下了一半。在套上衬衫后，凯隐翻看了自己的双手，不知是不是错觉，最近，他总觉得自己身体的某些部分在发生改变。例如那只被治好的手，又比如在手术后被艰难抢救回来的这只眼睛。也许，这个目的不明的怪物在逐渐夺走他的身体，把自己变成一个连死亡都无人知晓的倒霉蛋。

离奈久里的死已经过去了很久。他杀——其他人这么判定，他们搜出了所有的证据，用以证明那个犯人的罪行。凯隐没能看到那些记录，但他能猜出其中的荒谬，奈久里不过是受拉亚斯特影响后的正常人，他的死源自于他的逃避和妥协。凯隐没去参加他的葬礼，他没有时间为他恸哭，更不想面对他人的质问。

穿上警服后，今天的他依然要扮演一个正直、无私的角色，即便他本来就是如此。

3月26日，小巷杀人案的凶手被押上了警车，他留下的凶器和那块手表是确凿的证据。隔日，凯隐在晨会时被表彰了，他们赞赏于他近期的效率。午休时，凯隐靠在办公位的椅子上，他摩挲着自己的咖啡杯，里面空空如也，手掌的温度把它烤得炙热。接着，他睡着了，自奈久里死后，他就没再失过眠，只要他想，入睡几乎毫不费力。

很快，凯隐就重新睁开了眼睛，视线里先出现的是天花板，没有颜色的，溅血的墙角格外醒目。茶几上的鲜花还带着水珠，拉亚斯特正坐在那儿，握着他的小腿，他已经脱掉了那只脚的鞋子，凯隐看着他把脸贴上自己的脚，他没有抬脚去踹他，而是平静地开口道：

“我大学的时候写过一篇论文，总结了有着恋物癖的罪犯们的特征。他们都十分自我，而且偏执。”

“大部分人类都自我又偏执。”拉亚斯特抚摸着他的脚背，语气有些无辜。

凯隐挑了挑眉，继续说道：

“他们还有着很强的控制欲，喜欢把所有能给他们带来性快感的东西当作猎物。”

“哦？比如一条红色的毯子？”

“一条红色的毯子。”凯隐想了想，没什么感情地重复道，“如果他们对一条红色的毯子起了性冲动，而它又在橱窗里，他们必须要得到它，否则就会寝食难安，这种焦躁会持续到他们认为自己‘狩猎’成功。”

“也许我会先尝试点别的，比如蓝色的毯子、橘红色的毯子和其他红色的毯子。来确定自己到底是喜欢毯子，还是喜欢红色的毯子，还是只喜欢橱窗里的那条红色毯子。”

“恋物癖不会对他不感兴趣的东西起性冲动，如果他喜欢毯子，颜色就无所谓，但如果是指定的某一条毯子，他对其他的毯子就不会有兴趣。”

“比如一颗头？”

凯隐没有回答，拉亚斯特的手突然用力了，他捏紧那只脚，用嘲讽的眼神注视着凯隐，语气也很不屑。

“这就是你一直以来研究我后得到的成果吗，凯隐？这可太令人失望了。”

“这是我大学时候的论文，和你没有关系。”

“我想听你有关我的研究。”

“有个恕瑞玛人曾告诉我一个故事。讲的是恕瑞玛的神。”

“是关于我们的吗？”

“准确来说，是被抛弃的神们，要知道，现在百分之八十的恕瑞玛人都是无神论者。”

“啊，没错，看来是关于我的故事。”

“你是个被抛弃的家伙，你在用这种方法报复抛弃你的家伙们——满足他们、强制控制他们，再在他们反抗时杀死他们。”凯隐的声音慢了下来，“除了奈久里，他甚至都还没来得及反抗。”

拉亚斯特的手触碰到他的膝盖，他捏住它，欣赏着那儿的骨骼。

“你怎么知道他没有反抗？在他死前的十分钟，他还在念叨着‘这不是我想要的。’”

“也许他确实是这么想的。”凯隐回应道。

“哦，我真为他感觉到可惜，瞧瞧他忠贞的爱，简直都可以比拟我们之间，你就不能给他一丝怜悯吗？”

“闭嘴吧。”凯隐下意识地命令道，接着，他又补上了一句，“在我踹你之前。”

所幸，拉亚斯特配合了，他理智地闭上了嘴，同时也张开了它，湿润的舌头隔着袜子划过脚尖，他咬住它，用像是在享受般的速度扯下了它，凯隐在舌头舔上足背时紧绷了一下肌肉，而后，他又逼迫自己放松了下来。

凯隐一点也不想体会到拉亚斯特的感觉，但莫名其妙的满足感还是席卷了他，像是一个孩子得到了糖果——如果没有伴随着该死的性冲动的话，这种感觉都可以称得上美妙了。凯隐平复着呼吸，他尽可能地把自己从感觉中抽离。也不知过了多久，拉亚斯特终于放过了那只脚，他翻看着上面的牙印，突然开口问道：

“你有没有检查过自己的身体？”

凯隐垂着眼睛。

“符号？”

“对，说不定你已经在我的掌控之中。”

“我根本就不在乎，我不会被你掌控。”

“那你为什么已经不反抗了？”拉亚斯特站了起来，贴近了他，他的手指贴上了凯隐的腰。

“我已经不在乎你想要从我身上得到什么了。” 

“喔，我只想要一条摆在橱窗里的红色毯子，如果得不到，我就会寝食难安——”

拉亚斯特夸张地拉长声音，他用力捏住凯隐的下巴，贴紧了他的嘴唇，撬开了他的牙齿。该死的，这舌头刚刚还舔过自己的脚，凯隐如此想到，他知道拉亚斯特能够听到。

他的手确实不安分，衬衫已经被撩起到无法再向上了，皮肤上的手指触觉很清楚，但凯隐很清楚这里是梦，他抬头就能看见虚无的天花板。因此，他也默许了拉亚斯特的动作。但真的很恶心，凯隐如此想到。

“真让人伤心。”

拉亚斯特感受着掌心中的温度，凯隐有些分不清自己的怒火了，也许有些感觉是来自于拉亚斯特，它也因此变得成分复杂。血液疯狂地加速流动，皮肤开始泛红，凯隐看见天花板变成了实体，那一瞬间，他有一种自己并非身陷梦魇中，而是真实地在遭受着苦难的错觉。拉亚斯特看起来也不再像是人类了，他的形象更像是某种宗教中的魔鬼。毕竟他确实手持烙铁，把代表死亡的印记烙印在无辜的人身上，他玩弄生命，并以此为乐，这就该是魔鬼的行径。

“你是最特别的，凯隐，”拉亚斯特开口道，“你有不完美的地方吗？你就应该成为我的，我不会让你被挂在橱窗里供他人展示，你应该和我一起受凡人膜拜。”

凯隐盯着天花板，他抬起手，在空气中摸到了一根烟，拉亚斯特打了个响指，用打火机的火点燃了它，烟雾和火光隔开了他们过近的距离。

“你是不是自己也不清楚？没有人会再去膜拜你们这种家伙了。”

拉亚斯特没有反驳，他正忙着解掉凯隐的皮带。那支烟的味道很怪，呛人的味道在肺里有些流通不畅，凯隐咳嗽了两声，他吐掉了那个还在燃着的烟头，拽住了拉亚斯特的手臂，阻止了他的动作。拉亚斯特握住他的手腕，舔过那只手的手掌，又在凯隐准备缩手时把它用力按在了沙发的椅背上，继续缓慢地沿着手臂内侧舔向手肘，凯隐挣扎着给了他一拳，没能带来任何效果。

“我一直喜欢你的那副手铐。”拉亚斯特抬头了，他的脸上带着有些让人毛骨悚然的笑意，“它很适合我，也很适合你。”

开什么玩笑？凯隐看着他突然握在手里的东西，本就紧张的神经猛然绷紧。拉亚斯特没给他商量的余地，手铐的齿条声刺耳地响起，冰冷的金属贴上手腕，又被拽向脖子，锁住另一只手。根本没有哪种专业做法是把它铐在脖子后面，拉亚斯特倒是很满意，他相当喜欢。

“我记得还有一种长链条的，不过——下次吧。”拉亚斯特解开了凯隐衬衫的扣子，“不太习惯？这是什么来着？哦，对，恋物癖的控制欲，相当专业。”

“你想在我的梦里控制我？”凯隐拽着手铐的接口，但它们纹丝不动。

“你的？不，现在是……我们的，这是我们的梦了。”拉亚斯特回应道，“人类的意志，脆弱，敏感，不堪一击。就连你现在的勇气都是来源于我。”

“我从来没怕过你。”

“你当然怕，对你来说，我是未知之物，被我盯上的人类全部变成了我灵魂的附庸，他们的死亡催促了你。真实的你痛苦不堪，你只不过是原谅了自己的软弱。”

凯隐怒极反笑。

“只有我才清楚我自己，你以为你是个什么东西？！你和那些做尽恶心事，又妄图掩盖罪行的人渣们一样，除了阻碍我的人生，你还有别的作用？”

伴随着凯隐的怒火，拉亚斯特直接撕烂了他的裤子，手法暴力，腿部的肌肉相当结实，那儿挨了一掌，疼痛也相当真实。手铐的链条铃铛作响，拉亚斯特按着凯隐的脸，把手指伸进他的嘴里，搅动着他的舌头，凯隐瞪着他，牙齿贴合着手指，留下一圈牙印。拉亚斯特抽出手指，顺着他的腰线摸向两腿之间，他粗暴地揉捏着腿内侧的软肉，也碰到阴茎和睾丸，还有稀疏的毛发。拉亚斯特把手指捅进他的屁股，那感觉，就像是被什么滑溜溜的东西破开身体，接着，黏腻的水声无法间断地传进耳朵，凯隐腹部的肌肉起伏着，深呼吸是个好习惯，特别是在这种时候。

拉亚斯特吐出的呼吸像火焰一样灼热，凯隐觉得自己都快要被烫伤了，冲动的感觉冲上脑子，那大概就是愤怒。凯隐眯起眼睛，舔了舔自己的嘴唇，拉亚斯特按倒他，连带着沙发的靠椅一起，他咬住凯隐的嘴唇，血液向内涌去，染红了凯隐的上颚和舌头。他们在接吻的时候对视，凯隐在唇舌分开的时候把口水吐了过去，拉亚斯特用手擦干净了，他还顺势摸了摸凯隐的头发。

“你的嘴真厉害，凯隐，你感觉到了吗，它在含着我的手指，等着我一会儿来操它。”

听着手指出入带来的水声和拉亚斯特的低语，凯隐选择了沉默。他试着开始神游，公寓的背景也因此变得模糊，过了一会儿，连他自己都有些模糊了。但性快感依然是真实的，手指没带来任何疼痛，它灵活且充满技巧，像一条柔软的蛇一样舔舐着身体的深处。还有拉亚斯特，他是那么的清晰，凯隐完全无法挪开视线。

“你的腿在自己抖，是因为爽吗？我亲爱的凯隐？”

在说这话的时候，那条蛇仿佛又深入了半分，精准地碾压着身体内部，凯隐发出几声鼻息声，被束缚的手也有些酸痛。

“停下来……”他一字一顿地命令道。

拉亚斯特咧开嘴，他贴近了凯隐，他们的鼻尖相碰。

“你可以告诉我，你期望我用手继续操你，还是换点别的什么？”

“我让你停下来！”

拉亚斯特相当配合，他抽出手指，给了凯隐几秒钟的喘息时间。

有点想吐。凯隐如此想到。

“我感觉到了，你只是不太适应，你需要一点时间来接受——接受我在操你这件事。”

拉亚斯特说着，阴茎已经顶上了他的屁股，随着话语的结束，它一点一点地深入。凯隐很快就开始出汗，接着，深呼吸也不管用了，拉亚斯特的手按着他的胸口，骨骼下的心脏跳动得比将死之际还要快。凯隐抬起腿，他想给拉亚斯特来上一脚，接着，他又放下了，只是自暴自弃地昂起头，拒绝去看这荒诞的梦魇。不合时宜的，他想起了奈久里，想起了他荒谬的死，他回忆起他的脸，又很快被快感震得无法思考。随着拉亚斯特的动作，他觉得自己要没办法呼吸了，就像惊恐发作的前兆那样，无论如何用力呼吸，头晕的感觉都会涌上来，凯隐垂着眼睛，他开始喘气，手铐在他的手腕间，伴随着动作摇晃，磨擦着他的脖子。拉亚斯特的手还在动着，凯隐甚至觉得他是在确认自己还活着。

“当然，不是。”拉亚斯特回应了，“我，是在摸你。”

“你的身体绷着。”他停下来，又继续说，“放松，凯隐。”

我要杀了你。凯隐咬牙切齿地想。

“我知道。”拉亚斯特宽慰似的摸向他的额头，“不过，我帮你解决了那个案子，你就没有一点感激吗？”

凯隐深呼吸了一大口，突然而至的停止让他有些不适应，他躲开了拉亚斯特的手。

“你还想要什么感激……你该不会以为我真的没办法弄掉这个吧？”凯隐动了动自己的手腕，他瞥了一眼拉亚斯特，“这样你爽了吗……比上次更爽？”

“确实。”拉亚斯特吻过他的嘴唇，“如果你能放松点就更好了。”

他重新开始动，凯隐下意识地垂下了眼睛，但他们依然接吻，牙齿和牙齿相碰后，拉亚斯特卷起凯隐的舌头，在吮吸过后又快速放开，他咽下那些喘息，也顺势夺走空气。凯隐很快就在这样的掠夺中败下阵来，他能够感觉到身体是如何被撑开，快感又是从何而来，无意识地，他挣开了手铐的束缚，拉亚斯特按着他的右手，他们十指相扣。凯隐感觉到了拉亚斯特的狂热，他啜了一口唾沫吐在他的脸上，作为对这感觉的回应。

拉亚斯特似乎满足于此，在梦境中，他的身形逐渐高大，直至能把凯隐笼罩在阴影里。凯隐无暇去顾及了，他蜷起脚趾，射在了拉亚斯特的掌心里，汗水浸透了他的衬衫，空气里弥漫着着一股诡异的味道。

自己到底还要睡到什么时候？凯隐焦躁地拽住自己的衬衫，周围的一切都暗沉了下来，空间变小，再继续压缩，变成一个小小的球，拉亚斯特咬住他的肩膀，他的牙齿嵌进骨头，带来剧痛。而后，凯隐醒过来了，他趴在办公的桌子上，手里依然紧握着那个咖啡杯，疼痛感从肩膀传来，伸手一摸，血已经浸透了衬衫的布料。

凯隐站了起来，他能感觉到有液体流过他的大腿，他的脸迅速地涨红。不远处，看到他醒过来的同事走了过来，他看见他肩膀上的伤，发出了一声惊呼：

“你……这是怎么弄的？”

凯隐抓起外套，盖在了自己的肩膀上。

“帮我请个假。”

“什么？可是……”

他推开面前的人，头也不回地离开了。

—Tbc—


End file.
